pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotori Bokerdole
|birthday = April 12th (Ticket first scanned)|Zodiac = Pisces|song sang = Etude of Radiance|seiyuu = Yuu Shimamura}} Kotori (ことり) is a very kind girl who goes to PriPara Idol Academy. Her preferred brand is Twinkle Ribbon. She is a Vocaldoll with a Prism Voice. Like Falulu, she can memorize a whole song and dance after listening to it only once. She is one of Ivanly912's characters. Her manager is Yuuki, a small swan that is white. Yuuki treats Kotori normally, and treats her quite similarly to how Usagi treats Dressing Pafe (Episode 49). Appearance Kotori has thick fuchsia hair pulled up in pigtails separated into three, thick braids. She has short bangs and a curled forelock on each side of her head. She wears a tiara and a purple bow on each side of her head, along with a pair of headphones. Like other Vocaldolls she possesses lifeless grey eyes. In Awakened form, her thick braided pigtails become loose and flow freely, accented with a gold crown, headphones, and a pair of white wings. Her bangs are part at the center while her forelocks stay the same. Her eyes are brighter. In Radiant form, her hair is worn in a low wavy ponytail. Her bangs remain parted and blend with her forelocks. She gains a white crown with purple gems, a hair clip, and earrings. In Princess Awakened form, her hair is worn in slightly messy pigtails that go past her waist, each accented with a smoke-purple ribbon. Her bangs and forelocks are short and choppy. Personality Before Being Awakened Kotori was a very curious but responsible girl who took care of Shilulu. She was very quiet and didn't make a big fuss over things Awakened After being awakened, she still takes care of Shilulu, but she knows a lot more things and doesn't ask a lot of questions. She now talks a lot more and can panic over things Radiant Awakened Her personality doesn't change, except she is now calmer Princess Awakened Kotori gets angry easily, and can be seen yelling/screaming at someone most of the time. She screams at everyone, including Shilulu and Yuuki Revived TBA Significant Coords Royal Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Casual and Cyalume Peformance Coords Fancy Unicorn Coord Dream Heart Lace K Coord (Unofficial) Classical Pearl Coord Relatives Falulu Vocaldoll - Kotori heard about her from other idols, and admires her bravery to snap even though she knew what was going to happen. Haruka Bokerdole - After they were both reawakened in the Paradise Comeback Live, they haven't talked to each other. However, Kotori is very glad Haruka regained her memories and hopes to perform with her one day. Shilulu - Shilulu is a Mini-Falulu, and the two of them are really close. They often talk to each other when they have problems. They live in the same room. Mizuki Hoshizora - Mizuki's debut live was the first live that Kotori saw, and Kotori became a huge fan of her. Kotori enjoys hanging out with her, and is happy to be able to snap with her now. Shion Todo - The two of them met at Mizuki's live after they accidentally bumped into each other. Shion occasionally snaps tickets with Kotori. Hikari Todo- The two of them met at Mizuki's live when Shion and Kotori bumped into each other. Hikari frequently visits Kotori and Shilulu in their shared room. Category:Marionette Mu User Category:Lovely Idol Category:Ivanly912 Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Vocal Doll Category:Prism Voice Category:Divine Idol Category:Radiant Awakened Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Princess Awakened Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Original Character Category:Twinkle Ribbon User Category:Non-human Category:ParaPrincess